


You are mine

by Monday_s



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark, Explicit Language, M/M, PWP, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 20:21:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2554346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monday_s/pseuds/Monday_s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Охотник глухо рычит и резко разворачивается, осматриваясь, пытаясь найти выпутавшуюся жертву. Это начинает раздражать. Скрипки шепчут из покрытых ржавчиной динамиков, насмехаясь. Скрип дерева мешается с утробным клокотом. Правила игры не должны меняться. Но они изменятся. Бетинг: LadyQueen. Посвящение: for Relina. Музыка: Моцарт - Lacrimosa dies illa и Джузепе Тартини - Дьявольские трели.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You are mine

Первым был звук, далекий и потрескивающий, одновременно единящий в себе противоположности покоя и тревоги. Звук, полный жестокости и раскаяния. Звук, проникающий под слои кожи и растекающийся по крови прозрачным, постепенно чернеющим ядом, отравляющим и вызывающим трепет в прогнившей эфемерной душе. Первым был звук полный десятка хрустальных женских голосов. Если бы тьма умела петь - она бы пела именно так. Она бы пела на струнах чужих голосовых связок, оглаживая их, истекающие кровью, своими тонкими, ледяными пальцами. Она бы пела струнами скрипок, что сделаны из крепких жил. Она бы пела чужими пальцами и безумными глазами. Она бы пела лишь для него, медленно погружая в ледяную воду черного омута, она бы ласкала узкими ладонями его плечи и невесомые ее движения дробили бы кости. Она бы ненавидела его в любви, и любила бы в ненависти.  
  
Второй была боль. Тупая и сильная, жгущая кисти, выворачивающая суставы из сочленений. Она обнимала его тело, выкручивая мышцы. Она закрывала его взор темной пеленой, не позволяя смотреть на этот несправедливый, бренный мир. Мир, созданный не для него, мир, в котором его быть не должно. Боль целовала его руки и грудь, боль вжималась в него всем своим естеством соединяясь с ним в болезнетворный симбиоз, она была рядом с ним, она была частью его. Она вылизывала его лицо, обжигая, заставляя раскрываться старые раны, пила кровавую плазму и гной, захлебываясь ими. Она кусала его рассеченные губы, начисто слизывая с них кровь. Она пила его и наполняла собой. Боль кричала в его голове своим беззвучным голосом, похожим на комариный писк, и вбивала толстые иглы в его виски. Она бы заботилась о нем в безумии, и безумствовала бы в заботе.  
  
Третьим было понимание. Понимание, вносившее ясность и очищающее разум, будто свет, что позволял осознать и принять к сведению. Понимание, что лезвием резало слипшиеся веки, вынуждая открыть глаза, вынуждая посмотреть на этот мир, отторгая нежелание и сомнения, отторгая нерешительность и стремление спрятаться и запереться внутри своего разума. Понимание, искаженное воспаленным рассудком душевнобольного, рисующее демонов там, где их нет. Или, все же есть? Оно не жалело сил, бичуя и принуждая, вынуждая и заставляя. Понимание, что одето в строгое и черное. У понимания белый воротничок и кожаный хлыст. Понимание есть наш погонщик и пастух. Оно пользуется любыми лазейками, оно проникает в нас тогда, когда мы не видим, оно убеждает нас в своей правоте, будто проклятый змей. Оно причиняло бы боль в жалости, и жалело бы, причиняя боль.   
  
Он приподнимает, кажущуюся столь тяжелой голову, и открывает заплывшие кровавой пеленой глаза. Он чувствует дьявольскую боль в связанных и вздернутых над головой запястьях, он чувствует себя обезглавленной свиной тушей насаженной на крючок для того, чтобы быть разделанной пока что отдыхающим мясником. Левая скула опухла и зацвела оттенками пурпура и ржавчины, губы рассечены, нос разбит в кровь, а на шее до сих пор чувствуется чужая крепкая хватка и пара больших пальцев, отчаянно вдавливающих кадык в глотку. Он кривит опухшие губы в животной усмешке и сплевывает на пол вязкую, кровавую слюну, надрывно кашляет, раздирая сухую глотку, рискуя выблевать дыхательную систему и потроха. Он переводит взгляд на выглядящий потасканным, как шлюха, радиоприемник, который своим искаженным голосом поет Лакримозу Моцарта. Он поднимает глаза и жадно обрисовывает взглядом рубленые изгибы чужого, рисующегося на фоне окна темного силуэта. Вспышка молнии за окном выделяет фигуру охотника еще сильнее, и она запечатлеется темным пятном на сетчатке глаза. Хор женских голосов похож на песню баньши, предвещающую скорую смерть. Охотник поднимает руку и плавным движением выкручивает кисть, будто дирижер, только вместо палочки в его пальцах скальпель с лезвием номер двадцать один. Как это прозаично, как низко и мерзко. Неприкрытая, наглядная демонстрация силы выглядит как плевок в душу, и слюна у этой твари кислотно-щелочная, прожигающая насквозь в самые короткие сроки.   
  
— В этом месте так трудно найти красивую мелодию, - кровавый зверь оборачивается через плечо и его профиль рассекается широкой, натянутой усмешкой, дрожащей и грозящей перерасти в оскал, - мы слышим песню Бога. Это как щелканье тока. Это как белый шум в нашей голове. Мы отвергаем этого Бога, мы не хотим быть его охотничьим зверем, - шипит охотник. В его голосе яд и гнев, а в жестах лед и равнодушие – несоответствие языка тела и слов, что вызывает диссонанс и дезориентирует. Он проводит подушечкой пальца по скальпелю, рассекая собственную кожу и слизывая собственную кровь, его бледные, тонкие губы краснеют, будто подкрашенные помадой. Грозный зверь, что так похож на оборванную шлюху, страшный для сотен и возлюбленный единицами. Он поворачивается к нему и издевательски медленно, с хищной грацией подходит ближе. Зверь, объятый проводами, чья голова под завязку набита электричеством и картинками Роршаха. Он скользит пальцами по обнаженной груди пойманного противника, прислушивается к теплу в его теле, впитывая его. Он обнимает его и обдает горячим, кислым дыханием неприкрытую грудь, прикасается языком к терпкой коже, пробуя на вкус и раскатывая послевкусие по кончику языка. Он прикрывает глаза, и под трепещущими веками видны белки глаз, изрытые тончайшей сеткой лопнувших капилляров.   
  
— Шепот безумных донес до нас слухи. Шепот сказал нам, что ты будешь заменой Богу. Мы хотим слышать твой голос, мы хотим, чтобы ты пел для нас, - жарко шепчет зверь, отстраняясь и вновь обводя пальцами бледную кожу. Лакримоза затухает, и старый приемник задушено и пронзительно кашляет белым шумом, словно болеет туберкулезом. Казалось, еще немного и из измятых динамиков брызнет кровь и слизь, засочится, заливая все вокруг себя, но железный, затертый, покрытыми сальными пятнами короб ожил, прекратил агонизировать и вновь воспел. Обманчиво мягкий звук, тревожное дребезжание на грани слышимости, звук, как плаксивый, задыхающийся голос уныния и жалости к себе, продирающий до костей.   
  
— Мы хотим чувствовать твою песнь, мы хотим слышать струны твоей души… Эдди, - он произносит его имя, пробуя каждую букву, перекатывая звучание на языке. Зверь, скрывающий вероломство и фамильярность под напускным равнодушием. В его глазах видна жажда умирающего в агонии. Сталь врезается в тело почти неожиданно, рассекая мягкие ткани груди. Струны скрипки дрожат под ударами смычка, высекающего пугающе веселый звук, мелодия для кровавого бала на костях, мелодия для аудиенции с дьяволом.   
  
Глускин глухо рычит, выдавливая утробный звук клокотания из изорванной глотки, он смотрит в глаза кровавого зверя и усмехается ему в лицо через боль, демонстрируя испачканные в крови зубы. Зверь выглядит почти очарованным и выгибает кисть, сменяя направление движения лезвия, вспарывая с мастерством мясника. Он ласкает его шею залитыми кровью пальцами, в тоже время выводя на коже кровавые узоры. Жених жмурит глаза и глухо, болезненно стонет от острой боли. Охотник приближает к нему скуластое, испачканное кровью лицо и блаженно прикрывает глаза, слушая его скулеж. Чувство превосходства, чувство власти над сильным и крупным противником. Любовь и ненависть. От боли Эдди бросает в жар, и его кожа покрывается испариной, кровь мешается с потом, течет по вискам на шею, по грубому изгибу ключиц и на грудь, впитываясь в открытые раны. Тартини не прекращает играть свою безумную мелодию и от визгливого скрипа скрипки хочется блевать.   
  
— Мразь, - шипит Эдди, выплевывая это в очарованное лицо стоящего напротив него зверя, и чувствуя, как скальпель входит еще глубже в тело, не успевает придушить громкий, болезненный стон. Хищник льнет нему, ловит вибрацию голоса губами, ловит его дыхание. Жених следит за влажным от слюны кончиком языка, которым хищник обводит свои губы, чувствует, как тот тянет язык к его губам, но замирает, так и не прикоснувшись. По проводам, змеящимся из его груди, пробегают редкие электрические разряды.   
  
— Седьмой, - шепчет хищник и, откинув скальпель в сторону, обводит пальцами свежие раны, сложившиеся в буквы, - седьмой заберет нашу любовь, которую он так долго искал, - судорожно, почти задыхаясь, шепчет зверь и вскользь касается тонкими пальцами провода, обхватывающие его поясницу, он задумывается и хмурится. Жених дергает руками, стирая запястья в кровь, напаивая пеньковые веревки своей кровью, чтобы они стали достаточно влажными и скользкими. Жениху не нравятся непослушные жены, а стерв и шлюх он предпочитает убивать, вспарывать их как свиней, а потом подвешивать, ломая трахею. Мрази. Глускин остервенело дергает руками, скрипит зубами от боли, но в какой-то момент ему все же удается избавиться от оков. Руки плетьми повисают вдоль туловища, но ему не нужны руки, чтобы сжить эту мразь со свету, ему будет достаточно ног и челюстей. Хищник оборачивается на звук, его лицо передергивает налет изумления, а губы кривятся в усмешке.   
  
— Седьмой решил сыграть с нами? Седьмой должен знать, что победителей еще не было, - медленно говорит он, склоняя голову к плечу, и поднимает с пола пожарный топор. Лезвие испачкано засохшими пятнами крови «проигравших». Когда он поднимает голову, то жениха в поле его зрения уже нет, есть только звенящая тьма, рассекаемая звуками дьявольских трелей. Зверь улыбается, предчувствуя охоту на достойную жертву. Смутная тень, метнувшаяся в дальнем конце помещения, привлекает его внимание, зверь щурит глаза и, не скрываясь, движется в ту сторону, где видел движения. Это его охотничьи угодья, тут он главный.   
  
Прятки в темноте, блеск безумных глаз и скребущий звук лезвия топора, который волочат по полу. Под ногами скрипит гнилое дерево, в нос забивается запах влаги и разложения. Перерубленные трупы наблюдают за происходящим белыми, как у запеченной рыбы, глазами. Тень мечется от одного угла к другому, путает и сбивает с толку. Охотник глухо рычит и резко разворачивается, осматриваясь, пытаясь найти выпутавшуюся жертву. Это начинает раздражать. Скрипки шепчут из покрытых ржавчиной динамиков, насмехаясь. Скрип дерева мешается с утробным клекотом. Правила игры не должны меняться. Слыша скрип позади себя, хищник разворачивается и взмахивает топором, рассекая пространство тяжелым лезвием, но оружие не находит плоти и вместо этого вгрызается в стенку книжного шкафа, настолько глубоко, что просто так не выдерешь. Ему не хочется поворачиваться к темноте спиной, потому что где-то там ходит озлобленная жертва, только и ждущая момента. Он выпускает рукоять топора из пальцев и отступает на небольшой квадрат свободного пространства, загроможденного по периметру антикварной рухлядью. Скрип половиц доносится до слуха слишком поздно, и, обернувшись, хищник ничего не может сделать в тот момент, когда широкая, смазанная тень налетает на него, отбрасывая и валя на пол. Он бессилен тогда, когда чужие пальцы цепко, будто птичьи когти, хватают за плечо и вздергивают вверх. Он озлобленно скалится тогда, когда жених мощным рывком вдавливает его в стену, прижимая весом собственного тела, и усмехается, чувствуя его дыхание на виске, чувствуя руки на худой шее.  
  
— Ты так изменилась, дорогая, - шепчет он, и наваливается сильнее, выжимая дыхание из легких, пережимая оплетающие тело кабели, проводит языком по торчащей из плеча трубке, - Вейлон, - говорит жених, мерзко растягивая буквы. Какое странное имя, у такого обычного животного не может быть такого необычного имени. Он чувствует холодные пальцы, забравшиеся под расстегнутую рубашку, скользящие по горячей коже, оглаживающие живот, царапающие ногтями тазовые костяшки и скользящие по бокам на поясницу. Оно улыбается ему, рискуя порвать губы, насмешливо, даже будучи зажатым в угол. Эдди кожей чувствует мощное сокращение все еще живого сердца, сильное не то от страха, не то от предвкушения. Любовь, они говорили о любви, о бесценном даре, который он так давно искал. Чужие губы скользят по груди, собирая капли подсохшей крови. Тяжелое дыхание мешается с плачущим звуком скрипки.  
  
— Мы все изменились, - насмешливо произносит хищник, обжигая дыханием кожу, и в звуке его голоса слышатся нотки чистого разума. Он еще не до конца утонул в безумии, но он близок к этому, он стоит на самом краю, только и ждущий, чтобы его подтолкнули, потому что последний шаг – самый сложный. Когда изорванная ткань робы соскальзывает с плеча, улыбка на губах зверя выглядит глупой и натянутой, как у ребенка, намеренно допустившего оплошность. Страх или ожидание? От его шеи пахнет горячим пластиком и застоялой кровью, он беспомощно скребет поломанными ногтями по спине жениха, чувствуя зубы Эдди на своей шее, чувствуя пальцы Эдди на своем кадыке, чувствуя язык Эдди на своих губах. Зверь льнет к нему, вжимается в его тело, впивается в его рот, нетерпеливый и слишком открытый, чтобы поверить ему, опьяненный запахом мускуса и крови, он – сумасшедший, сходящий с ума. Глускин запускает пальцы во влажные, короткие волосы, сдавливает их в кулаке и тянет вниз, заставляя откинуть голову назад, убийца в его руках кроток и податлив, лишь на дне продернутых пьяной поволокой глаз виден оттенок злобы. Он выпускает его голову из хватки пальцев и с новой силой вдавливает в стену. По-хозяйски сжимает руками худощавые, угловатые бедра, обводит подушечками больших пальцев выпирающие тазовые костяшки и слушает тихое шипение и цоканье. Раздвинув коленом ноги Вейлона, он прижимается бедром к его напряженному члену и просовывает большой палец в его рот.   
  
— Покажи язык, сучка, - рычит жених и тянет пальцем вниз, оттягивая челюсть Парка до хруста в сочленениях. Зверь покорно высовывает влажный от слюны, покрытый пятнами крови язык и шумно дышит от тянущей боли. Эдди двигает ногой из стороны в сторону, и Вейлон, или то, что от него осталось, громко стонет, впивается пальцами в широкие плечи, с намеком на слезы в глазах смотрит на усмехающегося жениха, и трется об него, как животное. Грязное, дикое, хищное животное, становящееся покорным только тогда, когда его прижимают к стенке. Улыбка Вейлона похожа на шакалий оскал. В обуявшем его нетерпении он грубо сдергивает рубашку с широких плеч жениха, цепляется дрожащими пальцами за пряжку ремня и шумно дышит открытым ртом. Эдди сухо усмехается, вытаскивает палец из пасти хищника и стряхивает с себя повисшую на локтях рубашку, помогает расстегнуть ремень и пуговицу штанов. Он шумно, порывисто выдыхает, чувствуя, как скользнувшая за край штанов узкая ладонь обхватывает его напряженный член тонкими, чуть влажными пальцами, массирует, размазывая выступившую смазку по головке. Он рычит сквозь стиснутые зубы и, выпустив Вейлона из рук, опирается о стену ладонями, и поддается бедрами вперед, насаживаясь на крепко сдавливающую его ладонь. Зверь ласкает его со всей возможной любовью и, подавшись вперед, требовательно впивается в губы, пропихивает в пасть свой язык и целует его, грязно и мерзко, как животное, охваченное диким вожделением.   
  
Наблюдая за тем, как Парк, раздевшись, такой грозный, со слов буйно помешанной толпы, встает на колени, Эдди той частью своего сознания, в которой сохранилось хоть что-то похожее на человечность и рассудительность, думает о том, что не трахался он с тех самых пор, как рискнул приехать сюда. Ну не долбоеб ли? Впрочем, учитывая то, что на территории лечебницы камеры не натыканы разве что в сортирах, а подавляющее большинство персонала когда-то состояло из мужчин, - Эдди может его понять. Когда психованная тварь, по имени Вейлон Парк, насаживается своей гнилой глоткой на его член, а запачканными кровью пальцами ласкает мошонку, человечная часть разума мистера Глускина посылает все нахуй и красиво машет ручкой. Эдди бьет ребром кулака по стене и смотрит вниз, наблюдая за ритмично двигающейся головой Парка, из глотки которого раздаются булькающие, приглушенные звуки. Эдди думает о том, что Мама не одобрила бы их свадьбы, да и сам Глускин не рискнул бы привести в свою семью такую шлюху. Только вот глотка у этой шлюхи настолько влажная, теплая и узкая, что Эдди не хочется думать о семье и прочей возвышенной хуйне, потому что сейчас его мир сузился до острого удовольствия и ласк. Ухватив тварь за волосы на затылке, он одергивает его от себя, и, сощурив глаза, с презрением смотрит в лицо усмехающегося хищника. Он склоняется ниже и с остервенением впивается в его рот, до крови кусая губы, заставляя шипеть и скулить, вызывая желание отстраниться и вырваться. Хищник бьется в его руках, все такой же слабый без своих ухищрений и большого топора. Глускин не успевает сообразить, что происходит, и выглядит растерянным в тот момент, когда земля уходит из-под ног, а сам он заваливается на спину, больно отбивая затылок из-за чего темнеет в глазах. Чувствуя вес чужого тела на своих бедрах, он поднимает голову и скалится, наблюдая оседлавшего его хищника. Усмешку на его губах хочется смазать точным ударом в челюсть. Как же ему сейчас не хватает заточки.   
  
— Ты забыл, с кем играешь, седьмой. Мы не любим, когда нас контролируют, мы не любим, когда кто-то пытается навязать нам свои правила. Это наша территория, седьмой. Ты – наш, - шипит сидящий на нем хищник и проникает пальцами под распоротую кожу на груди, сдирая кровавую корку, пуская кровь. Эдди пытается схватить его за глотку, пытается хотя бы ударить, но пронырливая тварь ловко уворачивается от этих не прицельных выпадов и бьет в ответ, наотмашь, с силой и без страха, а после с влюбленным выражением лица слушает клекот, сменяющийся протяжным стоном в тот момент, когда Парк, обхватив свободной рукой, член жениха направляет его в себя и медленно насаживается на смазанную слюной плоть. Сочетание острой боли и наслаждения. Кровь, мешающаяся с потом, текущая по груди, скапливающаяся в ямке солнечного сплетения. Пластик и мускус. Ненависть и похоть. Эдди запрокидывает голову и, сдавив пальцами бледные, худые бедра, дергает Вейлона на себя в тот же момент, подаваясь бедрами вперед, проникая в него. Блядовитое, влажное хлюпанье и пара протяжных стонов, смешанных с утробным рыком. Вейлон опирается ладонями о широкую грудь и, приподнявшись, вновь насаживается на член жениха. Еще раз и еще раз. Пальцами по мокрым, текущим изгибам тела, собирая на подушечки соль и органику. Вейлон проводит языком по своим пересохшим губам и откидывается назад, упираясь ладонями в согнутые в коленях ноги жениха. Он позволяет себя трахать. Позволяет грубо сжимать ладонями свою тощую задницу и яростно вколачиваться в его податливое тело. Ничего не делая, он с легкостью показывает, что тут, на этом Богом забытом чердаке, он занимает лидирующие позиции. Мразь, пьянящая сильнее опиума и сводящая с ума быстрее, чем сочетание электричества и мазни Роршаха.   
  
Эдди кажется, что он единственный кому довелось опуститься до такого. Эдди кажется, что он трахается с монстром, и тот это одобряет. Эдди кажется, что он трахается с Богом этого ебучего чердака, и ему отчего-то это нравится, ровно как и псевдо-богу. То, что когда-то было Вейлоном Парком, смотрит на него жадным, лихорадочно блестящим взглядом, и кривит губы в натянутой усмешке. Трубки, торчащие из этой твари, выглядят особенно мерзко, но Эдди не может удержаться и в слепом порыве обводит пальцами торчащие из груди хищника кабели, кончики пальцев покалывают слабые электрические разряды. Зверь смотрит на него и кривит алые, измазанные в крови губы в судорожной усмешке. То, что осталось от Вейлона Парка, сейчас выглядит как парижская шлюха с допотопного плаката в стиле «поп-арт». Эдди любит все допотопное. Жених выгибается в спине и вторгается в Парка до основания, он до боли сдавливает его худосочный, тощий зад в своих руках, крепко прижимает к себе и, слушая горловой протяжный стон зверя, прикрывает глаза и тихо рычит, чувствуя пульсацию кишок, судорожно сдавливающих его член. Ради всего святого, прости Мама, но мне начинает казаться, что психованная шлюха – это тоже неплохой вариант.   
  
Скинув Парка со своих бедер, он поднимается на ноги и толкает тварь к стене, вновь вжимает его в бетон, и, стиснув одной рукой его волосы, впивается в окровавленную пасть поцелуем-укусом, кривится, чувствуя на чужом языке привкус собственной кожи и оторвавшись, сплевывает на руку, и размазывает слюну по длине собственного члена. Вейлон вздергивает верхнюю губу, выражая оскалом недовольство, тогда, когда Эдди подхватывает его на руки, но все равно рефлекторно хватается за мощную шею и обхватывает ногами бедра Глускина. Он хрипит в изгиб его шеи, когда жених, поддерживая его под бедра, опускает его на свой член и еще сильнее сдавливает ногами пояс Эдди, скребет пальцами по широкой спине. Опутывающие зверя провода хлопают о влажную кожу всякий раз, когда жених толкается в это уже далеко не такое узкое тело. Вейлон шипит из-за пронзающей боли в спине, которой трется о шершавую стену. Он крепко обхватывает Глускина за шею одной рукой, а другую пропускает между их телами, не желая оставаться в стороне. Он же ебаный псевдо-бог этого места, он должен наслаждаться, а не пресмыкаться.  
  
Зверь стонет и вылизывает шею жениха, прикусывая соленую кожу, шепчет одному ему известные мантры и поджимает пальцы на ногах, когда Эдди вторгается особенно глубоко. Воздух вокруг будто вскипает и становится удушливым и вскоре оба хрипят от недостатка кислорода, неспособные контролировать сбивающееся дыхание. Вейлон доводя себя до разрядки скулит, остервенело вгрызается в плечо жениха и льнет к нему, трется об окровавленную грудь, смешивая пот и кровь, судорожно трясется и цепляется за мощное тело жертвы, как утопающий за возможность выжить. Плотно объятый мышцами, Эдди делает последний толчок и замирает глубоко внутри сжавшегося естества чужого тела и утробно рычит, чувствуя, острое, растекающееся в мышцах наслаждение. Он замирает внутри твари, наслаждаясь пульсацией постепенно расслабляющегося тела, и поводит плечами, чувствуя прикосновения к своей спине. Жених покидает податливое тело твари и опускает его на твердую землю. Он с насмешкой наблюдает за тем, как Вейлон заваливается набок и прикрывает глаза, будто сонный. Фыркнув, Эдди поднимает с пола свои вещи и, уже застегивая пряжку ремня на штанах, замирает и прислушивается к подозрительному шороху позади себя, но не успевает вовремя среагировать. Чертова улыбчивая тварь уже шумно дышит ему на ухо.  
  
— Седьмой хочет уйти от нас, - Эдди хмурится, и чувствует, как зверь тянет руки к израненной груди, обводя выведенные на плоти буквы, - Седьмой хочет покинуть нас, - в голосе зверя слышна противоречивая смесь раздражения, истерии и, в то же время, жгучего холода. Тварь оставляет влажный след на задней стороне его шеи и обводит пальцами грубые черты его лица, будто пытаясь вслепую понять эмоции, исказившие его лицо.   
  
— Ты – наш, - вновь шепчет тварь, и размазывает кровь по его груди. Эдди поднимает взгляд на запылившееся зеркало и кривится. «Архив_7» - это шрамы на его груди.   
  
— Ты будешь нашим, - шепчет ему на ухо кровавый зверь и резко толкает в спину. Жених оборачивается через плечо, но уже никого не видит. Тьма вновь с интересом наблюдает за ним, и он не знает, из какого угла за ним следит полубезумный взгляд местного Бога. Уже одевшись и отступив к двери, он слышит слишком громкий в окружающей тишине шепот.  
  
— Ты еще вернешься, седьмой, чтобы спеть нам, - Эдди усмехается и, одернув край пыльного жилета, отступает в сторону выхода. Тьма благосклонна к нему. Тьма влюблена в его голос.  
  
— Несомненно… дорогая, - с насмешкой шепчет он, и, прикоснувшись к кровавым пятнам, расцветшим на серой ткани рубашки, выходит за порог. Он еще вернется сюда, чтобы успокоить тьму звуком своего голоса и напоить ее своей кровью. Он еще вернется сюда, потому что _игра еще не закончена_.


End file.
